Fans of live sporting and artistic events have enjoyed various types of information which is provided on different displays to supplement the live event. This supplemental information is provided both when the user is in attendance at the event and when the user views the event on broadcast media. One example of this is the augmentation of football games to display a first down marker superimposed on a playing field in a broadcast television event, and the broadcast of replays both on broadcast television and large displays at the venue of the event.
When attending live events, spectators may be provided with screen displays augmenting the performance. This augmentation can include instant replays and language translation. Such augmentation causes the user to divert their gaze away from the event toward the display device.